User talk:Changtau2005/Archive1
Reply Tell you what, go ahead and keep working on it, and me or Game will decide on it later. Are you also working on a Monobook skin as well?-- :I like the last one, personally.-- Quotes First off, I'd like to thank you for giving me the directions you gave! Also, if the quotes I give are already in the quote generator, I wouldn't be against you asking me for replacement quotes. I'm very good with humor! See if you like what I have. (NerdyBoutKirby) 1. "*Sigh* He was my only customer and I turned him into a flamethrower." -Chef Kawasaki, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (The Hotshot Chef) 2. "This grass feels funny," Kirby thought. "It feels like...pants." -Kirby's Epic Yarn Narrator, Kirby's Epic Yarn 3. (Escargoon's commercial for DDD Perfume) "DDD Perfume: Whether you're sniffing out crime or enjoying private time, DDD Perfume is great - Because everything else just stinks." -Escargoon, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Watermelon Felon) 4. (Customer Service, talking to Dedede and Escargoon) Customer Service: "The trap will be sprung the instant Kirby steps on the hidden transfer disc. In a flash, the delivery system will send him to us!" Escargoon: "This plan's ingenius!" Dedede: "But other than that, it sounds pretty good to me!" -Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Scare Tactics - Part II) 5. (Yin-Yarn talking to himself) "Hehheheheh! Dream Land will be mine! ...Not sure what I'll do with it, but I'll figure something out." -Yin-Yarn, Kirby's Epic Yarn 6. (Dedede beats Escargoon out of terror) Dedede: "Uh-oh. Escargoon? Yo! You okay? I done mistook you for a ghost!" Escargoon: "How many ghosts take showers?" -Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Scare Tactics - Part II) 7. (DDD Doll disclaimer) "Your doll may vary. Do not operate heavy machinery while holding this doll. Offer void are prohibited by common sense." -Escargoon, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) 8. (Dedede talking to himself) "Time for me to work my hypno-hoot-dooey." -Dedede, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) 9. (Dedede talking to Escargoon) Dedede: "But I still got one doll left so's I can get my revenge!" Escargoon: "I dunno. Playing with dolls can be hazardous to your health." -Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) 10. (Tokkori talking to Kirby) "Turn into Doll Kirby." *Kirby fails to transform* "Figures. Guess you don't have enough brains to be a doll." -Tokkori, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Don't Bank on It) One other thing... It feels really good putting in quotes. If I may, could I put a few others up on this talk page? Less convenient than putting them on myself, I know, but I'm still confused with the instructions. Of course, this is still your talk page and I don't want to take up any room on it that you'd disagree with. I may not put them on today or tomorrow, but sometime I could... with your say-so. I wouldn't blame you if you denied me that permission. (NerdyBoutKirby) Misunderstandings This is where I can explain the quotes above if the aren't understood. 3. So sorry about that quote! I never liked that episode much, so I only watched it once. I must have been incorrect about it - I've always said the quote that exact way, and I didn't quite have time yesterday to research it. If you remember the direct quote, feel free to put that one in. I will try harder next time (which is RIGHT NOW!;). 4. Dedede and Escargoon are probably laughing out of sinisterity (if that was a word). I just laugh because Dedede is so dumb that he thinks "ingenius" means "dumb". GOOOD Background! That is nice looking, and definitely what this wiki needs if you ask me. I love the way you combined mainstream Kirby with yarn stuff, and Rick and Chuchu behind the bush are a great touch. I'm always a suggestion-person, so I have some further recommendations: #I've noticed this is a pretty peaceful scene, with the least friendly-looking thing being Dedede. I really like Pon & Con, so I'd suggest them; they don't look too mean, so they'd fit in well. Squishy would do well in the water near Blipper, Knuckle Joe's Father (happy version) would be nifty somewhere, and Nightmare's ball form would look cool flying away from the Halberd. A non-aggressive sprite of Ado would look pretty sharp too. #If Ado works for you, I thought of this ingenius place to put him. One sprite of Ado is him hiding most of his body, with pretty-much only his head showing. You could easily shrink him slightly and make him looking out from behind the tree Tiff is reading under! This way he'd be looking at Tiff! I think it would be good. #I can rightly assume you're excluding obscure characters, right? However, I can't LIVE without recommending Sharbon! Sharbon is SO cool and cute if you get used to him/her/it! I doubt you'd put it in, but if you did, I know what to do with it. An image on its page shows it blowing bubbles at Dedede. That Sharbon, given the right tech, could be flipped around to face right, and be cut out of the picture with no scenery around it. I'd put it near Chuchu if I was me. #This may be an immediate "NO", but there are also cool yet unhappy characters as well. I'd advise Knuckle Joe (anime), Silica, Yin-Yarn, and Mumbies. If you head over to the Mumbies and Monster Management pages, you can find pictures that I put on (Mumbies with JAWS and Knuckle Joe wearing a suit). A little work and they could be additions, too. I won't even ask for Ebifryer, the coolest creature ever. Thanks for listening! (NerdyBoutKirby) I like this. May I suggest something? *Since Kine is interested in Tiff, maybe you could have Mine scowling at Kine nearby? *It would be nice if Heavy Lobster was in there, maybe chasing after Kirby with his Jets on? Or, it could be on/near the Halberd (if you're using him as he works in Kirby Super Star Ultra). *Maybe some water creatures for ambience, like some Squishies and maybe Sweet Stuff in the water Do what you like, I'm just pointing out some stuff you could have. Either way it's a great banner. User:Vulturewing , 2*th 2011 Why? Why did you erase everything I did? What's wrong? Yes, maybe Mr. Frosty was a bit weird, but I still find their similarity worth mentioning. And someone put the idea of Bang-bang working like the Crystal Shards enemy, so why can't I? Do you have a problem with me or something? I'm not angry, but a bit frustrated and confused. HELLO Hello :3 Tanafrind 07:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Music Files? Are you the one putting all those music libraries on Kirby Wiki? Because, let me say, I love 'em! Feels more fun editing while listening to Lava Landing or Blub-Blub Ocean. Could you send me links to all these music libraries sometime? You have some very good ideas how to improve this wiki! (NerdyBoutKirby) Upcoming Games Are you excited about the new games? Do you like Necrodius? Are you happy they finally made Whip ability and "Ultra Inhale"? I am! (NerdyBoutKirby) You're AWESOME!! I gotta say I'm glad to finally see the Kirby Music get its rightful place on this wiki!! Can't WAIT till Superstar is one here! :D Marx Wraith 05:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Background IT looks fantastic. I think it looks better than the one we have here. :) -- Love it as well! :D Marx Wraith 01:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations. Your sysop rights have been granted.-- Glitchy! Since Kirby's Epic Yarn is the only game you've played, I figured you'd appreciate this: I've found lots of cool glitches in the game! All the Kirby's Epic Yarn glitches on the "Glitch" article I noticed and added. They're pretty cool glitches, too - none of them hurt the game! You sound really, REALLY busy right now, but you should try one or two if you have time. See ya! (NerdyBoutKirby) Squeak Squad Music- Tiny little mistake You made a slight error on two of the music files for 22 and 23 22 is labeled as the boss themes for the Doc boss battles and Daroach/Dark Daroach when its actually the music that plays in the mini-boss fights with the Squeaks stealing your treasures. No.23 is actually the theme that plays during the Doc and Daroach fights while the theme for the bosses not associated with the squeaks doesnt seem to be on there. I hope I helped out for you by saying this! :D Marx Wraith 04:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait I found the regular boss music haha. its 21. :D Marx Wraith 05:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Recent css modifications in Wikia.css/Monobook.css Hi, I'm Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) from the Community Support team. I'm a big Kirby fan myself - and like your background really much! However, some of your css modifications are not permitted within our terms of use. You have removed the internal advertisements "Wikia spotlights" on bottom and in the right rail which is not allowed. See here. Namely, takling about this part: .WikiaFooter section .SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER, .WikiaFooter #LEFT_SKYSCRAPER_2 .SPOTLIGHT_FOOTER { display: none; } And this part in your monobook.css: #spotlight_container { display: none !important; } Please remove these parts from your wikia.css and monobook.css. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I can't read the global navigation - is there a way we can find an agreement between your version and the Wikia version? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I have spoken with other team members and we have learned that our customization policy has some space for improvement. We have been discussing about things like global header modifications and will let you know about the updated customization policy, as there might be a change which states more clearly what you can customize and what you can't. However, I found one more thing which is also not allowed as it cuts off internal advertising, see here: .WikiaFooter h1 { display: none; } .WikiaFooter .wikia-button { display: none; } ::Sorry that I forgot to mention that in the first run. Could you please remove that one as well? Best, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 23:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Untitled: References Okay, thanks. I'll be sure to use it from now on. Sorry if I make mistakes, I'm just pretty new to this wiki thing. ;) Vulturewing 21:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Database It's fine. Thanks for informing me. I really appreciate what you have been doing for this wiki. Keep up the good work! :) -- Thanks I appreciate helping me with the matter. Like I said to Starman, you can check my edit history if there is any doubt about me. I assure that there are no irrelevant edits and I've not vandanlized anything. Thank you for your help. 0verlord Gouki 00:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Wii Hi. Do you think the information on wikipedia is true because it said that their are confirmed stages include Dream Land, Smokey Peak, Sweet Lake, Carrot Field, Blizzard Garden, Space Labyrinth, Pirate Forest, Sandy Lagoon, and Whale Road. Heres a link. Just making sure. Kirby 9000 ok thanks About this pic Its official.I think its a poster. here is were i found ithttp://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/info/anime/art/other/index.html Your welcome Reply from KPL88 OH sorry ! I'm new at wiki and didn't know how it worked. The Star Chariot picture from Kirby's Rainbow Resort looked official to me so I thought it would make more sense to put official artwork as a pic instead of a sprite. The reason I changed the Kirby page was because the super star ultra image seemed out dated, but that's just me, The pic I kept putting, was well... the latest artwork so it would seem updated. I actually didn't even know there was a messaging system until I got banned I tried to see why. so if you have any problems with my edits just message me (now that I know there's a mail system), I'll change it the way you want it as fast as I can (unless you want to do it yourself). so in other words I'll be more careful. Reply to your Reply @Changtau2005 Well ya I thought the reason you changed was because it was used on the main Wikipedia and another wiki, and the KSSU artwork from 2008 is that out dated because it was used for Epic Yarn when is not made of yarn and + the Kirby Legend of the Stars for Wii didn't even come out yet so it's like putting the Epic Yarn artwork (which was the KSSU artwork in regular form) which is the latest released game. PS. For the Kirby Page at the Sprites Category it says KA, KDL3, KSS, KCC, and KSSU the KSSU sprite is actually the GBA sprite used in KNiD, KatAM and KSS/MA which was already there on its own. From, KPL8 Fabric Whispy and Space Kracko boss or mid boss? Acro in KDL3? Marx Soul Final? Marx Final? Sorry to keep on pestering you but, on the Boss Page I see some cons. Isn't Whispy in KEY a mid-boss, because he is only the boss Whispy's Forest not Dreamland. The same thing with Space Kracko isn't he only the boss of Cloud Palace not Dreamland making him a mid boss? Acro is a boss in KDL3 isn't she? because it says she is only Kirby's Dreamland 64: The Crystal Shards. and isn't Marx Soul the Final os KSSU not just Thee True Arena? And Finally isn't Marx the Final of the SNES Super Star? So ya i am just wondering. (8-D Doesn't that make it a mid boss So..... Based on what you said doesn't that make Fabric Whispy and Space Kracko a boss or mid-boss? (8-D what is KPL88 02:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC)?,marx soul and ChuChu Well you do work here so what does mean and why do you put KPL88 02:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC)? P.S. should you put - Kirby Super Star Ultra after The True Arena for Marx Soul in the boss list, because he is a Final Boss P.S.S.On a past page for ChuChu it says that she is a blob which is female version of Kirby's Species, now it says she's just a blob. P.S.S.S. what does it mean when it says ribbon agrees and i confused whispy and twiggy Sorry about all the questions today and the sloppy layout of my letters. :p I'm confused at the page for KDL 1 it says its on the 3ds Virtual Console but it's not in the VC section and when i type in Kirby or Kirby's Dreamland nothing comes up is it that there is a new update that i don't have or is it just a mistake for putting it there Edits Undo Messages Quotes and what is KPL88 22:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Well i still don't know what the KPL88 22:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) means, but instead of asking you to fix something constantly ill do it my self (unless i'm not sure about something) if that's okay with you I'll write a summary and message me if you think i'm doing something wrong or if you want to undo the edit instead of just doing it. also would you mind for marx I could add in the original words he said the SNES version in quotes box i'll still leave the ds quotes in there too. Summary, Kirby I was worried to write a summary because there was one there already so I thought I should leave it. What Kirby games have you played or which haven't you. KPL88 22:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC Okay im in now what? NA PAL KDL 3DS VC So chang I found out that Kirby DL1 came out in Europe on 3ds VC on June 30th and NA Today June 31th XD so it hasn't been edited. just telling ya. Also is the picture of Phan Phan on this Wiki from KNiD, KatAM, or KSSU? Read More I've noticed at the bottom of each page, there's a link to three related articles. Well, not all anime pages can appear in that "Read More" section. Is there any way you could link some of the unlinked episodes to this section? If it's easy, I myself would happily do it... but I'd need to know how! Thanks! -NerdyBoutKirby You... You've put the Kirby Wiki back in shape. This place looks better than ever. I'm Blue Ninjakoopa, I started editing here in 2008 up to late 2010 due to the change in Wikia's style. I even considered a merge with WiKirby, a MediaWiki site. But upon returning, I find that you've fixed things up; and you've done an amazing job. Have you considered requesting adminship? I very well think you deserve it. Thank you. I will likely become more active to help out; as I've been away for a long time, please let me know of any issues that require solutions. BNK [ |T| ] 01:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Articles to edit...? I've got a problem on hand: I want to help this wiki a lot and notice a difference. Unfortunately, I can't find all that much that needs serious help. I've tried the "Random Page" button MANY times, but am always stuck editing the obscure articles, like Nelly or Pierre. The "Random Page" button has a tendency to direct me to Kirby Air Ride articles, which I know nothing about. I could work on anime articles, but some of those articles are enough to make an English teacher weep. Even if I did tidy up an entire episode page (which would take hours), there would still be fifty more to go! I wouldn't even feel like I've done anything! I guess I'm more of a "fix other peoples' mistakes" kind of person... but could you help me anyway? Do you know of any articles that needs help between the range of "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards" (complete) and "Prediction Predicament - Part I" (empty)? You know, just sort of in the middle (semi-complete)? -NerdyBoutKirby Pictures where due I really should be going to an administrator for this... but here goes: The primary picture for "Here Comes the Son" was taken from the episode "Monster Management". Should I remove the image because it doesn't come from the proper origin? -NerdyBoutKirby P.S. I do go to administrators for help sometimes, but they never get back to me on things. If it's okay with you, may I just ask you all my questions about edits? -NerdyBoutKirby Chat It doesn't seem to be working, as the page is blank. Is it a work in progress or is it because I'm using Monobook? If the latter, the ability to change the skin in my preferences is no longer available for some reason. BNK [ |T| ] 23:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Do you use the chat at all? BNK [ |T| ] 13:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) answer comments Okay, keep sending you messages on how im going to change a page and see if you will respond, but instead you just undo my edits without answering comments or saying why you changed it. an't you at least tell me why you change my edits and respond to my questions in my messages. - KPL88 04:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, about to change a pic without help... I'm about to change the picture I was complaining about in Here Comes the Son. Unfortunately, it's the pic inside the box. I'm horrible with technology and coding, so I don't know HOW to put an existing pic back in. If you get to the page and find there is no picture in that box, please don't get mad at me. I hate to ask, but could you put another picture in afterward? I simply don't get how. -NerdyBoutKirby Pon & Con's species I just edited "Pon & Con" (though I myself will always call the duo "Pon Con", as seen in the game...). The top part describing them called them a raccoon and a fox, while elsewhere on the page, it said they were based on a tanuki and a kitsune. I changed the top part, so they are destinctly called a tanuki and kitsune. Is there any error in what I did. I'm sorta paranoid when working on a wiki. -NerdyBoutKirby P.S. This wiki is in absolutely great condition, compared to most wikis. If you looked at Wiki Scribblenauts Wiki, to Life Wiki Drawn to Life Wiki, or Zone Wiki Fantasy Zone Wiki, you'd seen what I mean! And we owe most of Kirby Wiki's quality to you! -NerdyBoutKirby How did I find this message? "This video contains content from Viacom, who has blocked it on copyright grounds." ARGH!!! This message was on the E3 2011 Gamplay Kirby Return to Dreamland video (could ya remove it?). Yep, Viacom is bad. Click here to see the page, then scroll down to the Videos section. Another account showed this on Youtube but it had the TV and the people playing Kirby Wii, not just only what's happening to the game. :Thanks for the notification. It has been replaced with an equivalent video from Nintendo World Report. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Image and Words on signature I know this is none of your concern, but I'm trying to improve my wiki signature, so it's somewhat like yours (you know, with a small image and some words). Blue Ninja Koopa told me to go to my preferences and change my custom signature, but he never told me how to put an image or extra words. In the simplest words you can muster, could you please tell me how to do such? You don't have to if you don't have time. Thank you. (NerdyBoutKirby 02:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC)) Re: Signature Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Thanks for being kind and generous enough to help with this so much! Obviously, this should link to NerdyBoutKirby's profile, and/or talkpage. My idea is somewhat similar to yours; I'd like "NerdyBoutKirby" in roughly the same size as "Changtau2005". Next to it, I'd like the following phrase in a smaller size: "That's what I am. Savvy?" (by the way, "savvy" is spelled with two v's, not a w. But I assume you already know that.) Depending on how well orange letters show up on the screen, I'd like the words in orange. If that color doesn't work, brown or purple will. The image I'd like is a REAL spiffy one! It's down below. Thank you for taking my order! Do the best work you can! P.S. I keep signing my name with four tildes, but no matter what, it never links to my page. Will signing my new signature require the tildes? (NerdyBoutKirby 15:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC)) I have seen the final product and I am greatly in your debt (figuratively, of course). Thank you for my new awesome sig! In case you haven't seen "Pirates of the Caribbean", Jack Sparrow says "savvy" a lot. Just thought I'd throw that in there. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 22:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, could you please make me a signiture? Mesuxelf Okay. Thank you for responding. I was wondering, How can I make My own Sig? Mesuxelf 15:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Fake DVDs? So I was at the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! page, when I notice that a wikia contributor added some fake info. I would delete it, but there are some threats (probably fake) about blocking users who delete the "facts". He/she is also giving a pathetic excuse for why the DVDs are impossible to find on the internet. By the time I've gotten a reply, this will probably already have gotten fixed, but if not, should I undo what this wikia contributor did? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Somewhere up above on this talkpage you got a message from BNK about you deserving adminship. Just curious, but have you requested adminship? I agree you deserve it. I myself am completely content as just a user, personally. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :I did request for it (permalink), but not through the usual self-nomination route. I asked Starman on his userpage for "sys-op" rights since I needed to modify the Mediawiki CSS pages but I had no idea sys-op = admin. Asking a bureaucrat on his page is OK per Wikia's guide but it's discouraged in Kirby Wiki but there was little user activity at that time for voting. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 03:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Music Cons, Marx Soul, and more Okay on the King DDD page the Nightmare in pupupu land theme is the kirby 64 mini boss theme (the gba ver.) rather than his actual theme. The KDL2 Yogurt Yard the on the YY page is on the list but its 0 seconds long. On the Laser page it says for regular enemies that Doc's laser cannon is a regular enemy, shouldn't it say Doc's laser cannon for mid bosses, because it says that on the sword page about MK, Gobbler, and ???, and the hammer page about heavy mole. Also why does the Galactica Knight and Wham Bam Jewel pages say their finals. Masked DDD needs a page on his own. The Marx Soul on the Boss page should say - Kirby Super Star Ultra, other than that the wiki looks good. P.S. Can you fix these cons and respond to this instead of ignoring this, and most importantly read this as soon as possible! KPL88 02:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Butter Building and The Squeak Squad Oh no I forgot there is a problem with butter building in KA song the map song plays twice instead of the regular theme i should've told you. In UFO it says Doc's UFO is a regular enemy, the same with spinni's claw and throwing knives. when you get the chance try and fix it Okay KPL88 04:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Both problems have been fixed. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 05:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) No Only One and a 1/2 was Fixed and Major Music Problems the only Squeak one you only fixed was the laser and animal, you didn't fix the one about shurikens, or flying saucer and King DDD doesn't have his Kirby SUPER star stacker theme, or his KNiD. I know the KNiD was wrong but you should've made it the right theme (the mid boss tower) instead of getting rid of it completely. The Squeak Squad Float Island theme is not on the FL list, along with the Squeak Squad Grass Land theme remix from KDL3. The KNiD version of Green Greens says it came from Squeak Squad i know it played there but it came from KNiD. Castle Lolo doesn't have the KSSU version of the song. Gourmet race music is missing the canvas curse theme. and for rock star it has the right theme but it says it pop star's theme. Radish Ruins is just the forest theme rather than the real theme on the list, and finally the squeak squeak Butter Building is not on the list. P.S. Please fix these as soon as possible sorry if I sound bossy, I know it's alot but you can fix this, and i'm sure there are more flaws, just please fix them, and fix them ALL i mean ALL! P.S.S. I love the Wiki's new music feature just they have more flaws than anything, otherwise it looks great! P.S.S.S. Make sure to reply. :- ) Reply back KPL88 00:03, July 30, 2011 (UTC):- ) :While I appreciate that you have been highlighting areas of the wiki that can be improved, I think you don't realize the amount of effort that people put into this and how much work it takes to code something properly. There's no other site that covers Kirby's music like this site does. Unless you are willing to put in hundreds of hours of your own time and come up with a better-coded system which accounts for all the things the current system does, I think you should refrain from inconsiderate comments and stick to the constructive and helpful ones. What's this about anyways? I only revert edits which do not have enough supporting evidence presented or if it degrades the edited article. If you take issue with a particular case, show the permalink of the page diff. :Editing a wiki is a voluntary service. I have my own obligations in university and my time gets more and more limited by the day. If you see something you think you can fix, then fix it yourself but just say where the information came from so it can be verified that it's correct, and make sure it doesn't compromise page layout. In the case that it isn't fixed properly then it's going to be reverted either by myself or another patroller at some later point in time. :The Squeak Squad pages weren't fixed because you didn't link the pages which are supposed to be fixed. I had to make the connection that by "shurikens" you mean the page Ninja and flying saucer meant UFO. I don't see Float Islands' theme in Squeak Squad, only Ice Cream Island, and those two aren't exactly Dedede's classic themes - they belong elsewhere. The rest of the problems have been fixed. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 10:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Wii's title gets final say Hey Changtau2005. I wrote this on the Kirby Wii blog, but I wanted to show you this. http://nintendocharged.com/2011/07/22/kirby-wii-is-now-kirby-returns-to-dreamland/ "During E3 this year, most of you had heard of the new Kirby platformer for Wii, which was at the time titled Kirby Wii. At Comic-Con this year, Nintendo reps started calling it Kirby Returns to Dreamland, and that will be the final name. Kirby Returns to Dreamland will be released for Wii this fall." - Greg Boe (admin) I saw the note you posted for Kirby Wii and yes-- the official title that Nintendo has given Kirby Wii is indeed Kirby Returns to Dreamland. :Follow-up. Already sent the email. Just awaiting their reply, if any. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ign pics I found a great Kirby's Epic Yarn picture on IGN.com. I've seen messages on this wiki, however, telling all users not to put on illegal pics. You might not know this, but are pics from IGN bad to put on Kirby Wiki? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 15:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Yarn Stages I know each level in Kirby's Epic Yarn should have an article, but nobody ever makes such articles. Making an article is a lot harder than editing one, as it can just be deleted for simple faults (being stub, having grammatical errors, etc). This is what keeps me from making the "Mushroom Run" article. I best get to the point: Do you think it would be possible to put all the levels into their respective worlds (as sections)? For example, I (or someone else) could make a "Toy Tracks", "Mushroom Run", etc. section in the "Treat Land" article? I just think this would be more convenient for everyone, especially because there isn't that much to write about for these stages. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Not to be snooping around in your posts, but it is "Dream Land", not "Dreamland". Deletion Template Does a wiki user like me have the power to add a deletion template to a page? Or do I have to get permission from other people first? Recently, there have been a LOT of wikia contributor vandals, and I want to know if I have the power to stop them. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 15:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. All users can add Template:Delete as long as the reason for deletion is valid, although only administrators can perform the delete. It's the appropriate method to slate an article for deletion. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Parasol Shotzo In case nobody looked on the Parasol Shotzo talkpage, I have a picture of one. But I'm not sure it'll last very long before someone removes it for "low-quality". Do you think the following pic is worth uploading to the page? NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 16:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the quality is indeed a bit on the low side, but having a picture is always better than no picture if the picture's quality is not so low until it fails to serve its intended purpose. I'll see if I can grab a screen capture off Visual Boy Advance running Amazing Mirror. There's a few in the area preceding Dark Meta Knight if I remember correctly. Cheers, Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 16:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) KEY Stage articles I congradulate you on the creation of many of the Kirby's Epic Yarn stage articles. You once again have made Kirby Wiki that much better. I wonder what your next great improvement will be... NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 17:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Unrelated note: I'm sure you have better things to do, but if you're ever bored, you can go my profile look for the hidden link. Just an offer though. :Oh well, someone's gotta do it :p It's easier than it looks, just boring though. I used substitution, so much of it's what we call boilerplate text - same structure throughout with modifications here and there. Could have used a better template to substitute field for field, but blehh, no time haha. I'll probably finish the rest tomorrow. Hidden link eh? I wonder... |theme= Shallow, coral-filled ocean |world= Water Land |treasure=Furniture: ?, ?; CD |common enemies= |notes = Metamortex: none }} is the 24th level in Kirby's Epic Yarn and second in Water Land, the fifth world in the game. It comes after Splash Beach and precedes Secret Island. The level is set in a bright, cheery part of the ocean. Kirby traverses most of the level in Submarine form, but the Dolphin metamortex is available in the later part of the level. Overview Music }} Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 17:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hidden link's gotta be this. Bingo! Source code reveals all =) *Nobody likes Fofa... :: Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 17:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::No fair using source codes =)! Still looks kinda funny as a source code, though. Good job either way, I guess. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC)